


Meeting Sunshine

by Coclico



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Soulmates
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coclico/pseuds/Coclico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Den 12-jährigen Brian befallen plötzlich heftige, unerklärliche Schmerzen, welche von einem unerlässlichen Suchzwang begleitet werden. Planlos umherirrend landet er schließlich in einem Krankenhaus und findet sich ungewollter Weise in der Babystation wieder, wo ihn eine seltsame, einzigartige Überraschung erwartet . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Gesichte ist schon einige Jahre alt, ich glaube ich habe sie in 2006 geschrieben, vielleicht aber auch schon in 2005. Da ich damals also erst in meinen jungen Teenagerjahren war bitte ich um Nachsicht. Ich wollte die Gesichte nicht von Grund auf erneuern, da es mir widerstrebt meine Gesichten, egal wie alt sie sein mögen, zu ändern. Ich hoffe ihr findet trotzdem gefallen daran.
> 
> Kommentare sind immer willkommen :-)

Als ich zwölf war überfiel mich eines Tages urplötzlich und ohne erklärlichen Grund ein stechender Schmerz in der Nähe meines Herzens. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto stärker wurde der Schmerz. Es war, als ob er mich von innen zerfleischen, aufessen und erdrücken wollte, alles auf einmal.  
Und ich wusste, ich musste etwas suchen. Nein, ich musste etwas finden. Ich wusste nicht wie oder warum, ich musste es einfach.

Wie besessen fing ich an wie wild im ganzen Haus die Schränke, Kästen und Schubladen zu durchwühlen. Schon fast zwanghaft sah ich mich in jeder Ecke, jedem Winkel genau um.  
Mit jeder Minute die verstrich und in der ich, was auch immer ich suchte, nicht fand, wurde das Stechen und Ziehen in meiner Brust stärker.

Da ich in meinem Haus nicht fündig wurde, beschloss ich meine Suchbesessenheit anderswo auszuleben. Ich sprintete aus dem Haus und sprang in den erstbesten Bus. Ich wollte mich entspannt zurücklehnen und dabei zusehen wie die Gebäude an mir vorbeihuschten, doch stattdessen saß ich verkrampft und angespannt auf dem unbequemen Plastiksitz und wartete ungeduldig auf . . . ja, auf was eigentlich?

Beim vierten Stopp hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und stieg aus.  
Ein kolossales weißes Gebäude streckte sich vor mir dem Himmel entgegen. Wie unschwer zu erkennen war stand ich vor einem Krankenhaus. Ohne lange zu zögern ging ich hinein, schließlich gab es in Krankenhäusern immer etwas zu finden und vielleicht konnte man mir auch jemand mit meinem kleinem Problem helfen, außerdem gab es sicher ein paar niedliche Ärzte oder Krankenpfleger.

Ich war schon hastig in den Aufzug gestiegen, als mir einfiel, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, bei welcher Etage ich aussteigen sollte. Im neunten Stock stiegen drei bis zu den Ohren lächelnde Männer verschiedenen Alters ein. Eine Krankenstation die Leute glücklich machte? /So etwas kann nur gut sein./ dachte ich mir und schritt hinaus in den langen Korridor.

Einmal mehr an diesem kuriosen Tag stand ich planlos in der Gegend herum. In einiger Entfernung konnte ich sehen wie eine Krankenschwester mit einem Mann sprach, sicher konnte sie mir sagen, wo genau ich hier war oder wo ich hin könnte.  
"… hat bisher noch nicht seine Augen geöffnet. Bei der Geburt hat er geschrien wie am Spieß und gleich darauf ist er friedlich und erschöpft eingeschlummert. Wahrscheinlich wird er erst in einigen Stunden aufwachen. Ich werde ihn dann wieder in Ihr Zimmer bringen, wenn es dann so weit ist.", erklärte die Schwester dem Mann.

/Verdammt! Ich bin hier eindeutig falsch!/, dache ich und bleib wie angewurzelt stehen. /Die Babystation! Wie konnte mir das nur passieren? Hier werde ich sicher nichts finden./ Aber kaum hatte ich diesen Gedanken beendet, bemerkte ich, dass der Suchzwang verschwunden war. Plan- und ratlos herumzustehen war heute ja echt mein Ding.

Durch eine breite Glasscheibe beobachtete ich wie die Schwester ein Babybettchen auf Rädern in einen Raum voll mit neugeborenen Säuglingen brachte. Dass Bettchen wurde direkt vor mich gestellt. Aufmerksam betrachtete ich das in eine himmelblaue Decke gewickelte Baby, welches seeleruhig vor sich hinschlummerte. Auf seinem Kopf ragte ein hübscher Buschen hellblondes Haar.  
Ohne wirklich nachzudenken betrat ich den Raum kaum dass die Krankenschwester sich entfernt hatte und beugte mich ein wenig später über das Neugeborene, welches sie zuvor hineingeschoben hatte.

Kaum hatte ich das Bettchen erreicht, öffnete das Kind die Augen und blickte damit direkt in meine.

Es verschlug mir Wort wörtlich den Atem. Seine Augen waren strahlend blau und so . . . klar. Sie glänzten wie Sonnenstrahlen die auf reines Wasser fielen. Sonne . . .

"Sunshine.", hauchte ich und beschloss den Kleinen so zu nennen. Auch ihm schien der Name zu gefallen, denn er schenkte mir ein freudiges zahnloses Lächeln, das ich einfach erwidern musste.

Vorsichtig begann ich mit der rechten Hand über die unbeschreiblich weiche Haut seiner Wange zu streicheln. "Deine Haut ist so glatt, man könnte fast darauf ausrutschen.", flüsterte ich, was "Sunshine" dazu brachte fröhliche Glucksgeräusche von sich zu geben.  
Langsam und immer darauf bedacht keine ruckartigen oder hastigen Bewegungen zu machen, lehnte ich mich so weit nach vorne, bis meine Lippen seine Stirn sanft berührten.  
Als ich dabei war, mich wieder zurück zu bewegen, klammere sich Sunshine mit seinen beiden winzigen Händen an mein T-Shirt, als wollte er sagen: "Geh nicht weg. Bleib hier." So gut es ging hielt ich den Augenkontakt mit ihm.

Scheiße. War das wirklich erst ein Säugling? Sein Blick war so intensiv und doch lächelte er so unschuldig. Wer war dieses Kind und was machte es mit mir?

Ich schloss den kleinen Abstand zwischen uns um ihn erneut zu küssen. Diesmal aber auf den Mund. Und plötzlich merkte ich es. Während meine Lippen auf seinen lagen, mein Blick von seinem gefesselt war, war der Schmerz einfach weg. Als ob er nie da gewesen wäre. Er war einfach nicht mehr zu spüren.  
Unser Kuss dauere nur wenige Sekunden lang und kaum hatte ich mich halbwegs aufgerichtet, hörte ich wie sich Stimmen näherten. Rasch beugte ich mich noch ein letztes Mal über das Bettchen und drückte Sunshine ein zweites Mal einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn während ich gleichzeitig mit einer Hand durch seine Haare fuhr.

"Bye, Sunshine.", flüsterte ich ihm zu und verschwand ohne zurückzublicken in den Flur. Deutlich konnte ich das Babygeschrei hören, als ich mich auf den Weg zum Aufzug machte.

Nachdem ich nach Hause kam, freundlich gefragt wurde wo ich gewesen war, ebenso freundlich in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt wurde nachdem man mich ganz nett aufs Übelste beschimpft hatte, fiel mir auf, dass der Schmerz wieder da war. Nur leicht, aber dennoch belastend schnürte er sich um mein Herz.  
Sofort musste ich an Sunshine denken und an die Erlösung, die er mir gegeben hatte. Nicht nur in Hinsicht auf die Schmerzen, sondern auch, weil er mir das Gefühl gegeben hatte, gefunden zu haben, wonach ich so verzweifelt gesucht hatte.

.

Wenn etwas immerzu und von Anfang an da ist, passiert es oft, dass man dieses gewisse "etwas" nach einer Zeit einfach völlig vergisst.

Sitz man in einem Auto, so vergisst man ziemlich schnell die Geräusche des Motors.

Hängt man am Tropf, vergisst man nach einer Weile, dass man eine Nadel im Arm hat.

Tut einem etwas weh, gewöhnt man sich an den Schmerz und vergisst, dass er da ist.

Aber bloß weil man etwas vergisst, heißt das nicht, dass es verschwunden ist.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich widme diese Geschichte all denen, die darunter leiden, von einer Person die ihnen viel bedeutet getrennt zu sein. Ich kenne dieses Gefühl nur allzu gut und hoffe für euch, dass ihr eure Lieben irgendwann einmal wieder in die Arme schließen könnt.


End file.
